riseofaetheriafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Rules
Rules created by our own Lord Ares. Meta-Gaming and Monopolizing Don’t make your characters ungodly powerful or perfect if you can help it. If the role IS a god or some supernatural being, there are things in reason that go into play. Not all RPs on this forum are serious business and there is a lot of leeway with various subjects, but at least put some thought into your characters. Try not to make an ass of yourself, honestly. That also goes for overpowering or controlling other people’s characters and situations. There is room for discussion between two writers if a situation needs to play out a certain way for writing purposes or just to be more floral in appearance, but outright control of another writer’s characters or situation is NOT permitted. This goes without question. Let’s be fair as far as positions of power go. I know that through roleplay, there's the off chance that someone will come out with more than one dukedom, or something, on their hands. But really, if you are playing a king, two dukes, a military leader, and a count, you might want to re-think your characters. After all, monopolies are "cheating". And thusly make it difficult for a balanced roleplay and also limits the other players if you go on vacation or disappear for long periods of time. Think of your other players, please. Mature Content We're telling you now, mature content is allowed to a degree. Don't say we didn't tell you so. However the catch is that within the majority of the forum areas, it is to be heavily considered of moderation. This isn’t an Adult Rated RPing site, Mature themes are to be tasteful if they appear at all and are requested that they be reasonable. If you want to write a RP like your favorite Hentai Doujin Artist, you should probably look for other avenues. There is a time and a place for everything. This rule WILL be enforced with great measure. ALSO, if the original creator of an RP states the type of rating they want for the RP, follow their rule. If it’s to be PG-13 only, it better be PG-13 only. Respect the original requests of the topic. Writing Format This is a very questionable rule that is simplified by me, Ares. Now, it comes down to two factors. One is the style of writing and two is your actual ability to type. In the case of the former, I suggest the whole “He, who makes it, decides it” rule set. That is, if you want to write it like a full blown story and that is the only way you want the RP to go, make it in the starting post as the rule. If you want it to read like a script, let the people know. If you honestly don’t care, that’s fine too. It might get a bit crazy, but honestly, it is supposed to be fun. The latter is also simple. Just type and spell as correct and accurately as possible. Can’t spell? Use spell check or MS Word before you make a post. It corrects 90% of your mistakes and many of them for you while you write. I’M using MS Office to make this post since I’m half asleep! How about that~ No really, use decent (not perfect unless you can) grammar and spelling. Incidentally, in the case of RPing, try to be consistent unless the creator says otherwise. Don't just go off in left field, with crazy alien spawn in an Animal based RP. Evolution Your story may evolve. This is fine. Oh? What do I mean? Well, simply that, sometimes your story may start off as one genre, but evolve into something more. A simple medieval story could develop Fantasy elements or even ascend into a modern age after months of roleplaying. This is fine, we won’t kill you for this, we even commend it if it has progressed so far in a appealing manner. What happens if it does? Nothing! It most likely stays where it is, especially if the core elements are still the core element. If it DOES need to move to another area, it will as necessary. Categories and Genres These are all very self-explanatory things, but if you truly do not know where your story fits, PM me or Nicole and we’ll help you get set in the right direction. With some careful thinking, you too can make a RP! Life and Death The matters of life and death in a RP are often sketchy. This rule however is also very simple. You can NOT kill someone else's character outright. If you best them in combat, they are often considered knocked unconscious or heavily wounded. Why? Because the rule is that only the creator/controller of the character can decide if the character is slated to die here. That said, the rule is subject to change under the circumstances of the RP creator's rules. (Example: If I say that in very first rules of the RP, death is realistically set, anyone can die based on that rule) It is honestly best to respect the creator of a character and not subject them to your whims of death. This really goes back to Meta-Gaming and all that other crap, but I think a lot of people overlook this subject before it is too late. So there. NOTE: I'm pretty satisfied with these rules and I don't see any need for any more currently, but if it ever becomes an issue, I'll edit the rules as seen fit. There may or may NOT be an update regarding this, so I recommend checking back here every so often just in case. That is all. (C&P'd from http://rise-of-aetheria.wikispaces.com/Roleplay+Rules)